When Hermione Got Fever
by nessh
Summary: saat hermione terkena demam tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. HHr. AU. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**When Hermione Got Fever**

**By **

**nessh**

* * *

Hermione menghela nafas, dan berhenti menulis. Dia menyimpan pena bulunya di samping perkamennya dan mulai memijiti keningnya. Dia merasa seperti ini sejak pagi. Badannya terasa lemas, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan semua itu mengganggu konsentrasinya mengerjakan peer Transfigurasi, Ramuan, dan Mantra. Hermione merasa dingin padahal tubuhnya terasa agak hangat.

Hermione menghela nafas dan mengayunkan tongkatnya; semua buku, pena bulu, perkamen, dan botol tinta melayang masuk ke dalam tas yang sudah diberi mantra peringan dan perluasan tak terdeteksi. Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya, mungkin dengan beristirahat sejenak dia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Madam Pince menoleh pada jam di dinding, masih tiga jam menuju makan malam dan Hermione biasanya tidak beranjak dari perpustakaan sejam sebelum makan malam.

Hermione tersenyum lemah, "Aku merasa tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan kembali ke asrama."

Madam Pince terlihat khawatir. Hermione adalah siswa Hogwarts favoritnya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak membuatnya kesal. Mungkin karena Hermione memperlakukan buku dengan sangat baik, tidak pernah terlambat mengembalikan buku, dan tidak pernah membuat kegaduhan di perpustakaan.

"Pergi ke Madam Pomfrey, _dear, _jadi dia bisa memeriksamu dan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat sore sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia merasa tidak perlu pergi ke Madam Pomfrey, Hermione yakin dia hanya merasa lelah karena belajar dan sedikit tidur bisa memperbaikinya.

Ruang rekreasi terlihat sepi. Pada akhir pekan seperti ini, biasanya siswa Hogwarts berada di luar seperti di danau, atau di lapangan Quidditch, atau di lemari sapu. Hermione agak terkejut melihat salah satu sahabatnya di depan perapian, terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Harry tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit ujung pena bulunya, berpikir sangat serius. Hermione tersenyum kecil, Harry yang sedang serius selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Hermione berdeham dua kali untuk menarik perhatian Harry.

"Oh, Hermione, hai." Harry mendongak sejenak dan tersenyum pada Hermione, kemudian kembali ke apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana Ron?" tanya Hermione sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan Harry.

"Ini kuis yang aku temukan di Seeker Weekly. Lavender menunjukkannya padaku tadi, sebelum dia dan Ron pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku bertaruh sepuluh galleon mereka ada di lemari sapu." Harry nyengir.

Hermione memutar matanya dan duduk disamping Harry. "Kuis apa?"

"'Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Puddlemere United?'" jawab Harry sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas majalahnya. "Tapi sejauh ini aku hanya bisa mengisi 6 dari 10 pertanyaan."

"Sesulit itu?"

"Lebih sulit dari peer si Snape."

"_Professor _Snape, Harry. Dia tetap guru kita." Koreksi Hermione.

Harry memutar matanya, dia tahu Hermione tidak menyukai Snape tapi dia tetap memiliki _respect _pada si rambut berminyak itu. Yeah, Harry harus akui, dia tetap seorang pembuat ramuan yang handal, salah satu yang terbaik di Inggris malah.

"Aku akan ke kamarku sekarang. Semoga beruntung dengan kuismu." Hermione menepuk bahu Harry dua kali dan berdiri dari kursi. Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat menimpa Harry.

"Wow!" Harry berseru kaget dan refleks melempar majalahnya untuk menangkap Hermione. "Hermione, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja Harry. Lepaskan aku."

Hermione berusaha bangkit, tapi Harry menahannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hermione. Matanya melebar saat panas tubuh Hermione merayapi telapak tangannya.

"Hermione! Badanmu panas! Aku akan membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey." Harry sudah siap mengangkat Hermione, yang masih di pangkuannya, dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tangan Hermione menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Harry, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kecapekan. Jangan bereaksi berlebihan begitu."

"Aku bereaksi berlebihan?!" Harry melotot. "Badanmu _panas _Hermione. Kau demam! Itu bukan hal sepele!"

Hermione memutar matanya, "Aku hanya harus banyak minum air putih dan istirahat, Harry. Jangan—Harry!"

Harry mengangkat tubuh Hermione, _bridal style, _dan membawanya keluar dari menara Gryffindor.

"Turunkan aku Harry!" Hermione meronta-ronta.

"Tidak. Aku _akan _membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione bisa melihat _dan _mendengar orang-orang yang mereka lewati berbisik-bisik, beberapa tidak segan menunjuk-nunjuk. Beberapa gadis terkikik, mengira Harry sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang romantis untuk Hermione, bukan membawanya ke Hospital Wing. Wajah Hermione bersemu mendengar tentang 'bersikap romantis' dan refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Harry.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, Hermione. Kau sendiri yang bilang, biarkan mereka berkata semau mereka, mereka tidak tahu kita."

"Diam." Gumam Hermione tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Harry tertawa lagi. Mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai mereka sampai di Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey langsung meminta Harry menurunkan Hermione di salah satu ranjang kemudian memeriksanya dengan satu ayunan tongkat.

"Ah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Mr Potter. Demam Miss Granger tidak parah. Dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan minum. Aku akan membawa ramuan untuk membantu menurunkan panasnya." Kata Madam Pomfrey panjang lebar sebelum meninggalkan Harry bersama Hermione.

Hermione mendelik pada Harry dan memukul lengannya. "Lihat? Aku _baik-baik saja. _Dan kau malah membawaku kemari. Orang-orang melihat kita dan besok pasti semua orang akan mengira kita pacaran."

"Jadi? Kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?"

Hermione menoleh lagi pada Harry, mengharapkan cengiran jahil khasnya menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi sepasang mata hijau itu terlihat serius dan senyumnya sangat tulus. Panas merayapi wajah Hermione. Mungkinkah Harry serius? Hermione belum sempat menanyakan hal itu saat Madam Pomfrey kembali.

"Minum ini. Kau akan merasa mengantuk setelahnya. Jadi aku rasa kau akan bermalam disini malam ini. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin nanti malam Mr Potter akan kembali kemari."

Harry nyengir dan mengusap kepalanya.

Madam Pomfrey mengangkat alisnya, "Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau menyelinap kemari setiap malam saat kalian berdua kelas dua dan Miss Granger menjadi salah satu korban? Ada mantra di pintu masuk rumah sakit jadi aku tahu saat seseorang masuk _dan _keluar."

Kali ini wajah Harry memerah.

Hermione menyerahkan gelas yang kini kosong pada Madam Pomfrey, matanya masih terpaku pada Harry.

"Sudah? Bagus. Santai, kau akan mengantuk tidak lama lagi. Ingat Mr Potter, kau harus pergi sejam setelah makan malam, kau tidak boleh berada disini." Madam Pomfrey beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione sendiri lagi, sambil menggerutu tentang Harry tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya atau _siapapun_.

"Kau mengunjungiku setiap malam? Saat kita kelas dua." Tanya Hermione pelan. Dia berbaring di ranjangnya dan Harry duduk di kursi di samping kirinya.

Harry mengangguk malu. "Aku merasa bersalah, aku rasa. Jadi aku kemari setiap malam. Aku kira Madam Pomfrey tidak akan tahu."

Hermione tersenyum dan meraih tangan Harry, menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Balas Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau bercanda tadi? Soal kita, pacaran." Tanya Hermione pelan sambil berusaha melawan matanya yang sudah mulai berat.

Harry hanya tersenyum, dia sadar Hermione mulai kesulitan menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga.

"Tidur, Hermione. Kau mengantuk."

"Aku tidak—" Hermione menguap lebar.

Harry terkekeh, "Kau mengantuk. Tidur. Kita bicara lagi setelah kau bangun. Seperti kata Madam Pomfrey tadi, kalau kau terbangun nanti malam, aku akan disini."

"Janji?" tanya Hermione pelan, matanya sudah setengah menutup.

"Janji. Sekarang tidurlah."

Hermione menutup matanya, menyerah. Saat kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang, dia mendengar suara Harry sayup-sayup;

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Hermione?"

* * *

a/n : hai! sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk cerita **A Date With The Boy Who Lived**, aku tidak akan membuat sekuelnya. kenapa? karena aku takut akan merusak ceritanya. aku sering membaca cerita dimana Authornya memaksakan membuat sekuel dan malah merusak ceritanya. aku tidak mau itu, _so i hope you guys would understand. _

thankyou for reading!

xoxo

nessh


End file.
